War is coming
by VampireAbby
Summary: its like the last book but i have added a new character. I don't know if it is good, also it is my first one please review


**It was midnight again and harry was lying in his bed, looking out of his window and thinking about everything that has happened, and everything that was going to happen. **

**He had let Hedwig out for her daily flight so he felt more lonely then ever there was no one to talk to whenever he was with his aunt's and uncle's his only company was Hedwig but whenever she went off he felt like part of him has flew away. **

**He was thinking about the exact people he didn't want to think about, the people that he had lost. Sometimes he got so mad at them for leaving him, sometimes he thought why his parents didn't run away from voldemort or why did Sirus had to loose his attention for that one second. Then he thinks about stupid Dumbledore was for trusting Snape that slimy snake who betrayed him who was his murderer but no one believed Harry, well no one who could do anything about it now anyway. There was no where to turn the Ministry was taken over by Lord Voldemort even the most safest place Harry knew Hogwarts was now run by Voldemort. **

**He had no where to go next year but he knew that didn't matter because, Harry had to continue the quest Dumbledore left him he had to find the Horecruxes so then Voldemort could be destroyed once and for all without any chance of coming back again. **

**Soon he would be parting from his Aunt and Uncle for God knows how long but he wouldn't admit that he would miss them, he grew up with them they were the only family he had ever had until Sirius but then he lost him and he is back to where he was at the beginning. He saw the Time was now one o' clock and he knew he only had 2 days until he would leave for his safe place because soon he will be 18 and all of his protection will be lifted and Voldemort could come straight after him and he wouldn't know he was coming.**

**2 days later the day has finally come and Harry was up in his room looking around making sure he had everything he needed and to make sure he left nothing behind to make people suspicious of what was going on. He knew the time was coming the time when his family would be taken away and put into protection to make sure Voldemort didn't come and find them to torture and kill them for any signs to try and find where Harry is. Of course they didn't know where Harry was going just for their own protection but Voldemort didn't know that as soon as the Dursley's left Harry wouldn't have that long until it was his turn to go because the spell that kept him hidden was going to fade away soon, so they had to move him somewhere with protection wards up to keep him hidden.**

**So he went down stairs into the living room where the Dursley's were sitting there with all of their suitcases by the fireplace ready for when some of the Order of the Phoniex members come to collect them and take them to the safe house. When Harry entered the room they just looked at him their faces expressionless so he couldn't tell what they were feeling. **

**Then all of a sudden there was a knock at the door, so Harry went and answered the door and stood there was Dedalus Diggle and Elphias Doge; two members of the original Order of the Phoniex, so Harry knew the Dursley's would be safe with them. Harry led the pair into the living room and Dedalus said "we will have to leave soon, so we will take your things to give you time alone to say your goodbyes to Harry".**

**So once they left Dudley came up to Harry well it was more of a waddle and he gave Harry this bone crushing hug and said " thank you for saving me from those Death Eaters and keep care of yourself" and with that he went of and his mothers eye lit up with so much pride for him. Harry couldn't understand why all Dudley was say thank you. Aunt Petunia came up and put her hands on Harry shoulders and looked him straight in the eyes which she has never done as far as he could remember. With that she walked out of the living room with Dudley so that left just Harry and Uncle Vernon alone. **

**Harry just stood there not knowing what to say. What do you say to a man you have grown up with and practically tortured you just because, you were different and didn't fit in with his family. Just at that moment when he was thinking that Uncle Vernon walked over to him and put his hands on Harry shoulders.**

**He said "Protect yourself boy and I am proud of you" and with that he walked straight out the room. Harry just stood there paralyzed with shock. Then the Dursleys' were gone and he was left in the house, so he decided to take a walk around and say goodbye to everything. Once he had done that there was a knock at the door Harry knew exactly who it was but felt really nervous that something would go wrong. He answered the door and stood there was the order of the phoniex and some of his friends from school including his two closest friends. They all went into the kitchen and all stood or sat down like Tonks sat on the kitchen counter, while Harry thought his aunt would kill her for that. That is when Mad Eye Moody dropped a trunk on the kitchen table and opened it. Harry tried to peer over but couldn't see anything. So he asked "what is in the trunk?"**

**That is when Mad Eye growled back "Polyjuice Potion it will all become clear once you know the plan and what has happened".**

**Harry replied "What has been happening".**

"**We manage to persuade Voldemort that we are taking you away the day before your journey so we might be safe but, you can never take to many safety measures. As you know we can't apparate, or take port keys because the Ministry is no longer safe, so that means we have to take broomsticks and because, Voldemort find out we have changed the date we have decided to fool him by having more than one Harry travelling tonight".**

**Harry was a bit confused and you could hear it in his voice when he asked "what do you mean more than one Harry?"**

**Whilst Harry was asking that Mad Eye was already pulling out a handful of Harry's hair. He poured it into the polyjuice potion and started to hand it to half of the group. 5 minutes later there was 7 Harry's and 6 of them were putting on their glasses. Once they all looked the part Mad Eye announced "you all know the plan and who you are paired with so good luck everyone and we will see you at the safe house"**

**With that said everyone left and Harry knew he would probably never returned there and was surprised that he felt quite upset but he knew to but that feeling away and concentrate on the thing that was going to happen.**


End file.
